


Broken and Tired

by Dragomir



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Asthma, Gunplay, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass smirks every time he thinks of what Rachel would say if she knew what he was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken and Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's a new story! Bass is an evil, evil man...
> 
> Un-beta'ed, so quibble away.
> 
> Author's note: This story may contain triggering content for some readers, as it strongly implies rape. Please exercise caution while reading.

Bass smirks every time he visits Rachel. If she knew what he did every night, she'd give him everything he wanted in a heartbeat. That would destroy the point of his game, though, so he doesn't tell her. He just smirks and tells her how obedient her son is when he's having an asthma attack.

Rachel probably guesses what he does. Bass doesn't care.

Danny still fights back when Bass pushes him to his knees. A few good smacks usually quiets the boy down, though. He enjoys the feel of the kid's lips and tongue all along his length, and it's probably the only time Danny hears any praise or words of kindness. Bass doesn't remember what he says during his sessions with Rachel's brat, but he sees the humiliated, angry blush on Danny's face in the mornings as the boy scrubs his teeth until his gums bleed.

General Monroe knows his best friend would kill him if he came back. Of course, it's probably Miles' fault any of this is happening. Miles was the one who taught him to be sadistic, to be cruel, to be powerful enough to take what he wanted. The old Miles, Bass thinks, wouldn't have cared that Danny was his nephew. They'd have shared Danny between them, made him whimper with need, pleasure, pain… Make Danny dance to their tune, cornflower blue eyes dark with lust and want and need…

Rachel would castrate him if she thought she could get away with it, Bass finally decides.

The first time Bass pushed Danny, his beautiful little prisoner, to the ground for a lesson, the kid tried to bite him. Bass beat him until he was bloody and wheezing on the ground, then took what he wanted anyways. Danny was far, far gentler and submissive after that.

Bass sometimes wonders if he's doing something wrong, but those thoughts stop when he sees how beautiful Danny looks, blond hair tousled, blue eyes bright with unshed tears. Sometimes he makes the kid suck his pistol instead, just for a change of pace. Danny spends a lot of time trying to rid his mouth of the taste of gun oil after that. Either way, the teen is still beautiful in his submission.

The general smirks when he visits Rachel. Her baby boy is so obedient when it will get him something he needs. Rachel knows she could see her baby if she'd just given him what he'd wanted in the first place. His opinion is changing, though—he could have Rachel, willing but distant, in his bed every night…or her spawn, brave little Danny, on his knees and defiant, every night. Bass prefers defiance to submission.

His favorite nights are when Danny struggles against the grip on his hair, trying to get away. Bass enjoys listening to Danny's struggles. He likes the sound of the teen's wheezing, enjoys the sensation of Danny gagging and coughing around the obstruction in his mouth as he fights through an asthma attack. The fighting arouses Bass even more, and Danny stays on his knees in the darkened bedroom longer than usual.

Bass is kinder to Danny when he finishes, though. He kisses the teen's cheek, licks the tears away, tells him what a good boy he is. Danny lays limply in his arms, eyes unfocused as he controls his breathing and tries not to suffocate. Bass gives him the inhaler after that, and waits for Danny's breathing to settle back to normal before pulling his prisoner off the floor.

If Rachel ever found out, she'd probably kill him. Bass doesn't care.

Because the best nights are when Danny is desperate enough to do anything for his medicine.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you think? Good? Bad? Should Bass die a slow death for this? Drop a line and let me know.
> 
> Author's note: I reached 45K today, and decided to stop by LJ to pick up a prompt to reward myself for good writing. Danny got tortured.


End file.
